paydayfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Wolf
Wolf é um Técnico de Vallentunac(Suécia) e um personagem jogável na série PAYDAY. Ele veste a máscara de demônio branco e vermelho, e é dublado por Ulf Andersson. De acordo com meu amigo Bain, ele acabou recentemente adquirido e descriptografado vários arquivos do FBI classificados quanto ao fundo de antecedentes criminais de si mesmo, Dallas, Chains e Hoxton. Os arquivos foram colocados juntos e lançados em 9/24/15. Background Antes de PAYDAY: The Heist Um cidadão cumpridor da lei para a maioria de seus 32 anos na vida, Wolf levantou a família em Estocolmo, até a crise econômica nos anos 2000. A empresa de desenvolvimento de software de Wolf havia perdido muitos clientes, continuando com apenas um cliente que ele teve os pés frios e pagamentos retidos. Lobo tomou empréstimos pessoais para satisfazer o cliente e manter o projeto à tona, mas o cliente já tinha decidido retirar-se. Sua empresa tornou-se falido e sua família sem-teto. PAYDAY: The Heist & PAYDAY 2 Dois anos mais tarde, Wolf passou por cima da borda e começou a agir para fora crimes dos vários filmes de ação que assistiram e nunca olhou para trás. De acordo com a biografia de Bain dele em PAYDAY 2; Wolf é "um indivíduo que está danificado seriamente confuso na cabeça" e muito provavelmente um psicopata como ele poderia ser feliz go-lucky-durante um minuto e espumando de raiva no próximo. Ele trata os assaltos, como uma espécie de jogo para ele jogar, embora Bain considera Lobo confiável por falta tanto hesitação e arrependimentos. Em reboque Hotline Miami DLC, Wolf pode ser visto em silêncio interrogar um membro da máfia russa, golpeando o homem a uma polpa sangrenta, algemando um telefone em suas mãos antes de deixá-lo à mercê do Jacket do Hotline Miami. Web Series Pouca ou nenhuma informação foi revelada sobre sua vida fora do PAYDAY Equipes na Série Web. Durante os dois primeiros episódios Lobo foi retratado pelo seu dublador, desenvolvedor de Software Overkill Ulf Andersson e foi creditado como "a si mesmo". A partir do terceiro em diante webepisode Lobo é interpretado por Christian Hicks. Fichas do FBI Por sua afinidade com explosivos e capacidade com hardware, consideramos este um para ser o técnico do grupo. Além disso, estudo realizado por nossas equipes de criação de perfil em Análise Comportamental sugerem que "Lobo" poderia ser psicótica, como evidenciado por suas mudanças repentinas de humor. A partir dos poucos relatos coincidentes que temos, "Lobo" não parece ser um nacional dos EUA. Sua voz carrega um sotaque escandinavo distintos, sugerindo que ele é norueguês e sueco. Cotações Artigo Principal: Wolf/Cotações Conquistas (Payday 2) Trivialidades Geral * Após o lançamento do segundo reboque John Wick, Wolf é o único membro da tripulação original, que não tem um apelido ou nome real presumível, barrando Houston. ** Da mesma forma, após o lançamento do Hoxton Breakout e subsequente re-introdução de Hoxton, Wolf é o único membro da tripulação original para manter tanto a sua voz ator e modelo rosto. ** Devido à sua saída da Starbreeze, vários conflitos de agenda e projetos pessoais, Ulf Andersson não será reprisando seu papel como Wolf em qualquer meio de comunicação relacionadas com a PAYDAY futuras, nem será fornecer voz sobre atualizações para o personagem. Não está claro neste momento se quer um novo ator será contratado para o papel, vai Lobo estar usando linhas de genéricos a partir de agora, ou ele vai ser escrito por completo da série 'canon. *** Provavelmente como um aceno para a partida de Andersson e consequente incapacidade para reprisar seu papel, seu personagem Lobo foi visto segurando um bindle na Estrada de CrimeFest página entre o final do evento e 6º dia de Crimefest 2015 (o anúncio da Cartões Wolf) . Depois disso, seu sprite foi removido do site. * Apesar de ser constantemente retratado como um técnico, Wolf parece preferir espingardas (que são geralmente armas Suporte / Enforcer) sobre qualquer outro tipo de arma de fogo, como visto nos muitos meios da série. Começando com PAYDAY 2, no entanto, Wolf pode ser visto de forma consistente representado com um JP36 na mão, que se encaixa bem com muitos bônus de sua árvore de habilidade. * Ele sempre usa um terno preto durante assaltos, independentemente da armadura. Sua gravata é vermelho em ambos os jogos payday. * Ele é dublado por e modelado após Ulf Andersson, o designer de jogos de Overkill Software. "Ulf" é um nome sueco comum, que literalmente significa "lobo" em Sueco velho. 2 ** Fundo de Wolf foi parafraseado de própria história de Ulf Andersson. A empresa que ele fundou com seu irmão é uma homenagem ao GRIN empresa de software sueca fundada pelos irmãos Andersson, em 1997, que, depois de um cliente (Square Enix, Fortress projeto em 2008) decidiu retirar-se um projeto afiliada sem compensação, dirigiu GRIN à falência. Overkill Software foi fundada sobre os restos de GRIN pelas mesmas pessoas. *** A máscara Grin carrega as mesmas referências. ** Dublador do Wolf, Ulf Andersson, também dubla piloto de helicóptero da tripulação Alex. 3 * De todos heisters disponíveis, Wolf foi o único a ter pouca ou nenhuma investigação criminal antes da queda de sua empresa, a reunião Bain e entrar para a gangue. Na verdade, antes de seu negócio faliu, Wolf era um cidadão cumpridor da lei com esposa e filhos, que ele apoia financeiramente. A maioria de seu conhecimento sobre roubando também veio dos muitos filmes crime que assistiram ao invés de experiências da vida real. * Wolf parece ser o único personagem do jogador não usar uma máscara de palhaço, vestindo uma máscara em vez demônio-como branco e vermelho. * Quando estiver em um local apertado, Wolf vai às vezes falam sueco. * Durante o desenvolvimento, os seguintes apelidos foram demolidos:. O sueco, svensken (O sueco em sueco) ou Shotgun Kjell (pronunciado como "Shotgun Shell", mas "Kjell" é um nome típico sueco) 4 ** "Shotgun Kjell" pode ser uma referência para Kjeld Jensen no programa de televisão dinamarquês Olsen Banden (The Olsen Gang) e sua adaptação sueca Jönssonligan que os jogos PAYDAY foram parcialmente baseado. * Wolf foi aparentemente a intenção de ser um alemão durante os estágios iniciais de desenvolvimento, como ativos relacionados a ele são indexados, como tal, nos arquivos do jogo. * Wolf é descrito como o "técnico" em PAYDAY: menu "Upgrades" do Heist, e novamente em PAYDAY 2. * Wolf parece ter um profundo medo por unidades especiais, muitas vezes gritando seus nomes quando ele vê-los. Isso vale especialmente para cloakers (enquanto chamando-os para fora, ele poderia acrescentar em que eles viajam em grupos). Ele também mostra a maior quantidade de satisfação e alívio de qualquer outra pessoa na equipe, quando ele mata uma unidade especial. * Wolf é a mais agressiva fora da equipe a respeito reféns que estão tentando executar, xingá-los e ameaçando matá-los quando ele manda-los para se deitar. * Ele nasceu em Vallentuna, uma cidade nos arredores de Estocolmo. PAYDAY: The Heist * Entre Ondas de assalto, Wolf tem uma tendência a dar apelidos Hoxton quando ele interage com ele, sendo apelidos; Hoxtilicious, Hoxtitron, El Hoxo, Hoxtinator, Hoxtable, The Hox, Hoxtinite e Hoxifier. Da mesma forma, Hoxton vai reffer de Lobo em um tom um pouco mais amigável do que ele vai para outros membros da tripulação. Isto sugere que os dois podem ser amigos íntimos. * Wolf parece ter amplo conhecimento de tecnologia. Em secreto, quando o sistema de IRS está sendo cortado, o corte lê "WolfRoot." Em falsificados, ele proclama: "Porra, uma Franz-Jäger" ao inspecionar o cofre. Isso também aponta para o fato de que ele é o técnico da equipe. ** Franz Jäger é uma referência a um filme da série dinamarquesa "Olsen Banden", uma série de Heist-filmes em que os cofres e sistemas de segurança são frequentemente dito ser feito por esta empresa com sede em Berlim fictício, ou a série sueco Jönssonligan, que era uma adaptação da antiga. PAYDAY 2 * Classe de Wolf, o técnico, é a única árvore especialização para manter o seu nome a partir do PAYDAY originais. * Apesar classe de Wolf Técnico (que favorece rifles semi-automáticos) e sua própria preferência para espingardas, ele é muitas vezes retratado empunhando o rifle JP36 (modificado com o Compact Foregrip e ver mais vista) sobre a arte PAYDAY 2 da capa, o cartaz para os Heists bomba, e o pic teaser de meta stretch 'Heist' Atualizações de trem de Eventos Hype. ** Isto é provável porque o JP36 é um rifle apoio eo técnico é uma classe de suporte. * The Wolf AI será sempre embalar um padrão Compact-5 independentemente de combate do discrição ou ao vivo. ** Wolf também é visto empunhando o Compact-5 SMG no menu Skills. *** Na mesma página, Wolf também pode ser visto carregando um undeployed Sentry Gun, que é notável ver como o seu é o fundo do menu habilidade única para caracterizar um equipamento desbloqueáveis daquele respectiva árvore. * No Abrigo, Wolf parece ter a maior quantidade de itens. Há três caixas com 'Wolf' marcados sobre eles na entrada do esconderijo, atrás de Lady Justiça. * Wolf é visto segurando uma Mossberg 590 com rifle em estoque Episódios 1 e 2 da série Web. * A canção que Lobo é, às vezes cantando ao terminar um assalto é "Segern är vår!" (A vitória é nossa!) Um jingle comemorando utilizado na Escandinávia durante evento esportivo. * Às vezes, no início de Mallcrasher Heist, Bain vão dizer: "Isto é estritamente material, não dano pessoal. Isto significa que, Wolf", fazendo referência a predisposição de Lobo em relação à violência. * Às vezes, no início de Discoteca, Bain vão dizer: "e Wolf ... ficar fora da pista de dança", o que significa que Lobo é provável um dançarino ruim, ou que ele estava anteriormente envolvido em um crime relacionado com pista de dança, muito provavelmente um assalto e, novamente, pode ser uma referência a tendências violentas de Lobo. ** Pode ser também uma homenagem ao estado psicológico do Lobo, deixando-o propenso a mudanças ocasionais de humor e pode começar a dançar em vez de ficar em sua missão atual. ** Bain dirá Lobo para ficar fora da pista de dança bem no início do Alesso Heist. * Em uma imagem de teaser para PAYDAY 2, Wolf foi mostrado com o cabelo, que foi contra projeto careca original de Wolf. Quando o teaser trailer web série foi lançado em 23 de maio de 2013, Wolf pode ser visto colocando uma peruca sobre sua cabeça antes de colocar sua máscara. Este é o mesmo conjunto de cabelo que ele foi visto com na imagem do teaser. * Wolf é levado sob custódia em um ponto durante o trailer Hoxton Breakout, embora ele foi libertado imediatamente quando Dallas derrotou seus dois captores, sem a necessidade de um comércio. Disse seqüência é mais semelhante a um leitor de libertar um companheiro de tripulação que foi algemado por seguranças do que uma típica liberação de prisão. ** Wolf é o primeiro membro da tripulação a tomar visivelmente abaixo de uma unidade especial na mídia live-action, especificamente um Bulldozer quem ele mata dominando a unidade e esfaquear uma broca através de sua viseira. ** Wolf também é o único membro da tripulação para matar os inimigos com armas brancas na mídia live-action. O primeiro é um dos seguranças que escoltavam Hoxton usando Shank do Nova. O segundo é o Bulldozer acima mencionado com uma broca. ** Wolf (presumível) Locomotive 12G ejecta conchas gasto para baixo no trailer, semelhante a uma espingarda Ithaca M37, não a Remington 870 em que a iteração do jogo foi baseado. * Wolf é o único membro da tripulação cujo rosto nunca foi mostrada na série web. * Wolf é o único membro da tripulação original que não recrutou um novo membro. Dallas recrutados Houston, Correntes recrutou John Wick, e Hoxton recrutados Clover e Bonnie. ** No entanto, tem-se especulado que ele recrutou Jacket devido a ambos que têm tendências psicopatas e aparecendo no trailer Hotline Miami DLC. * Wolf é o único personagem na gangue para reagir vocalmente a ser tased por uma Taser; ele vai balbuciar incontrolavelmente ao interagir com o taser. Esta é uma sobra de PAYDAY: The Heist, onde cada personagem faria isso. * Como a maioria das linhas de Wolf são reciclados a partir do primeiro jogo, ele ainda se refere ao velho hábito de desova em grupos a partir de um único local de Cloaker, enquanto que em PAYDAY 2 eles desovam individualmente a partir de vários locais. Referencia # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ozzz97AmKlQ&list=UUssdZ293BU5UBeTerxh0oiw # http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 # http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 Vídeo thumb|center|335 px Galeria PAYDAY: The Heist Wolf Masked and unsmasked.jpg|Payday: The Heist Wolf, mascarado e desmascarado. Lobo como visto no jogo..jpg|Wolf como visto no jogo. Rosto de Wolf.png|Rosto de Wolf PAYDAY 2 Wolf Skill.png|Wolf como representado no menu Skills Cobertura Wolf.jpg|Wolf em modo de cobertura. Wolf Hotline Miami.png|Wolf no trailer Hotline Miami. Wolf.jpg|Wolf visto nas Fichas do FBI Avatar.jpg|Payday 2 Steam Avatar PAYDAY: The Heist Máscaras Wolf Clown.png|Clown Wolf Beeef.png|Beeef Wolf Alienware.png|Alienware Wolf Presidential.png|Presidential Wolf Golden.png|Golden Wolf Infected.png|Infected Wolf Troll.png|Troll Wolf Soundtrack.png|Soundtrack Wolf Halloween.png|Halloween Wolf Vyse's.png|Vyse's Wolf Secret.png|Secret Wolf End of the World.png|End of the World Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (PAYDAY 2)